Problem: In how many ways can I choose a 4-person committee from a club of 9 people?
Explanation: Choosing a committee is a combination, and order does not matter. We are choosing a 4-person committee from 9 people, so there are $9 \times 8 \times 7 \times 6$ ways to pick the four people for the positions, but then we must divide by $4!$ since order doesn't matter, so the answer is $\dfrac{9 \times 8 \times 7 \times 6}{4!} =\boxed{126}$.